The Legend of Celestia (Prologue)
By Terrarian Pony Summary: So yeah! An Ocarina playing, unicorn mare named Terra, and her best friend, an earth pony named Epona, set off on a wild adventure throughout Equestria to try and rescue Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the Tri-Harmony, as Discord attempts take the throne by force, by using Princess Luna's darker half, Nightmare Moon as his puppet. Next: The Legend of Celestia: Chapter 1; Meet The Heroins Story: The Legend of Celestia By Terrarian Pony Inspired by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The legend of Zelda, and Terraria Featuring: Terra as Link Pony Epona as Epona Twilight Sparkle as Navi Princess Celestia as Princess Zelda Nightmare Moon as Cia Princess Luna as Lana Discord as King Ganondorf Rainbow Dash as Impa Etc. (You get the rest, just read the stupid story and figure out who is who on your own. There will be many references.) (Yes some of it will be content from Terraria; Sorry. Please note, that this is an alternate Equestria, and that some places in this Equestria will be completely, entirely made up by myself. Thank you, and please enjoy.) Prologue- ... Introduction: There were once two sisters had ruled the land of Equestria, bringing day and night to the land. They brought about harmony to all the ponies living there. Equestria was a peaceful place. Until one day, a spirit of chaos, known as Discord, attempted to spread darkness over the land, and claim the throne for his own. However, they were able to use a powerful force, known as the Tri-Harmony, to turn Discord to Stone. It is said that whomever holds all three pieces of the Tri-Harmony: Courage, Wisdom, and Power, would rule the land. When in the hooves of good, it would bring beauty to the land. If it were weilded by evil, then the land would corrupt. After using the complete Tri-Harmony against Discord, both the Tri-Harmonys of courage, and power were somehow lost, leaving them with only the Tri-Harmony of Wisdom left. ... Several years later... It was a beautiful night, curtacy of Princess Luna. She was looking into the dreams of little foals, vanquishing any nightmares that may occur, when she noticed a strange familiarity. A grey unicorn filly, with a green mane and tail. She didn't know what was so off about it, but something about this particular filly caught Luna's attention. Suddely, she noticed a familiar three triangle symbol on the filly's left underhoof, and a golden triangle where there the Tri-Harmony of courage should be. She decided not to wait a moment longer. She must talk to that filly. The small filly was dreaming about playing in a small fountian, splashing her hooves in the water. Princess Luna did her best warm-greeting smile, and the filly stopped playing to look up at the towering alicorn. Luna:" Hello there, little filly." ???:" P-p-princess... L-luna?" Luna:" Indeed. And what is your name little filly?" The small foal gulped nervously. ???:" T-terra." Luna:" Well then, miss Terra, I see you are having a very pleasant dream." Terra blinked in confusion, then remembered she was just dreaming. Terra:" Umm... y-yes, p-princess. B-but why are you here? D-did I something wrong?" Now it was Luna's turn to be confused. Luna:" Why, of course not, my little pony. I am here because I noticed a familiar symbol on the bottom of your hoof there. May I have a look?" The filly raised her as high as she could, and the princess lowered her head to get a better look. Sure enough, that was it. She didn't know how, or why, but the Tri-Harmony of courage was now in the small filly's possession. Luna:" I see. Do you mind telling how this got on your hoof?" Terra looked at her hoof thoughtfully. Terra:" I-I don't know, my ma once told me it might be a birth mark, but I still don't know what that means." Luna shook her head, but smiled as she did so. Luna:" I don't think so my dear filly. You see, that there is the Tri-Harmony of courage. If that is with you, then you must be a very special pony, maybe even more special than you think." Terra:" Really?" The princess nodded. Luna:" Really. But please, don't show that to just any pony. There are ponies that might to take it by force. That golden triangle is very powerful element. I must take my leave now, but I trust we will meet again." Terra:" Okay! Bye, Princess Luna!" ... Luna:" Sister. Sister, wake up!" Princess Celestia woke up reluctantly. Celestia:" I-is it time to raise the sun already?" Luna:" Actually, I came to tell you that I may have found courage." The sun princess gasped, eyes wide. Celestia:" You did? Where?" Luna:" Well, I was in this rather pecular filly's dream, when I felt a familiar presence. And there, under the filly's hoof, was the Tri-Harmony of courage." Celestia:" That's... rather strange." Luna:" Indeed sister." Celetstia:" And you say it was held by the underhoof of a small filly?" Luna:" Yes, her name is Terra. The Tri-Harmony seems to be currently bound to her. What should we do about this, sister?" Celestia closed her eyes thoughtfully, then opened them again, smiling. Celestia:" We leave the Tri-Harmony of courage with the filly." Luna:" Are you sure, sister?" Celestia:" I am certain. I have a feel that doing so will beneficial in the near future." 10 years later... Celestia was giving a small speech in the presence of her subjects, while Luna was standing idly behind her. For a short moment, Luna felt a hint of jealousy. She had always wanted to be like her sister, loved by all of her subjects, the way her sister was. That was when something cold went right through Luna, and she tripped over her own hooves, falling ungracefully on her face. Celestia gave a shocked expression. Celestia:" Are you alright, Luna?" Luna groaned, then nodded. Luna:" I... just tripped is all." Celestia:" Are you certain that is all?" Luna hesitated. Luna:" Y-yes. I am certain. All is well sister." Luna wasn't actually sure what had happened. Meanwhile, the ghostly, black substance that had passed through Luna, had entered the Canterlot Gardens, and began to form a familiar structure. A figure, similar to Princess Luna, but much darker in color, and wearing some kind of armor, made of a strange metal. Nightmare Moon:" Ah... wha-... WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" ???:" Not to worry, my pretty... now the way I see it, you want the throne... don't you?" Nightmare Moon:" What? Who are you? We demand to know what is going on, right now!" ???:" Let's just say... I summoned you, and I am an old friend... so to speak. Here's the deal... I need your help getting myself free. If you help me, I'll help you gain Princess Celestia's role as ruler." Nightmare Moon:" We... how do we know that thou can be trusted?" ???:" Well because we both have an incentive. I want something, you want something. If we work together, we can both get it." Nightmare Moon:" Very well. We will assist thou for the time being. But on one condition. We demand to know who thy name is!" The voice in Nightmare Moon's head chuckled. ???:" The name, my dear friend... Discord." TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah, Princess Luna meets one of our two mane heroes of this story, and after several years of looking, the lost Tri-Hamony of Courage has finally turned up. However, it seems a small piece of the fallen Spirit of Chaos, Discord, has gotten loose, and has split the darker half of Princess Luna, from her soul. In doing so, he has gained a very powerful ally to aid him in his complete freedom. What will happen next? Find out in chapter 1. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)